How Ironic
by capris.twit.1234
Summary: Her 1st school, 1st detention, 1st person to meet up with, and even her 1st kiss was with him, with her destiny? no, with her worst enemy, and to make matters worst, Yuna 1st spilled her deepest darkest secret with him... HighSchoolFic...
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: we do not own final fantasy 10 or any squaresoft or whatever…_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Which should I take? This orange-yellow halter top or this black denim shirt?"

These were the words of a bi-colored eyed hazelnut haired 16-year-old teenager girl, named…

"Yunie! Just pick both of them!"

"But Rikku, These things should be useful, blah blah blah…"

POV Rikku

Why should Yunie be so uptight with these things? Ever since that guy left her alone, being so lonely, she's becoming like this, When that guy was here, she was so happy, like the happiest girl on earth. If I just see that guy again, I'll show him…

End of POV

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey guys! I think this shirt will fit me, oh how the girls will come begging for me to wear it again the next day!"

These words were from a oceanic blue blonde haired teenager guy named…

"Tidus, maybe, that's my shirt your talking about!"

Another blonde hair dude spoke. Then they were laughing boisterously as Wakka stepped up Tidus' room holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What's up with the flowers dude? Are you courting us or something?"

"Oh no! maybe Wakka's gone lesbian!"

A guy with an eye patch named Gippal laughed again with Tidus, while Wakka blushed furiously

"No, I was just checking this girl down the street… She's kinda cute ya"

He blushed again. And joined the others.

"Ok, so did you bring it?"

Under the bouquet of roses were magazines, typed in big bold letters

PLAYBOY

A/N:

Disclaimer again, we don't actually own and know about this magazine! ü and oh yeah, please review us! We're actually 3 writing this fic. Ahehehe. And 1 last thing, if your wondering, this is just a prologue and not a real chap, okei so don't forget your reviews!


	2. insults lead to detention

_**A/N:**_

_**Fast forward to the first day of school… we got kinda bored writing the other stuff… So anyway hope u enjoy!**_

_First day of school_

_POV Yuna_

These corridors were very different from the ones in Besaid High. Well, actually, these corridors Zanarkand High, which is actually my 'new' school, was so awkward with all the people keep on staring at you. That's what people do if you're new here according to Rikku.

"Yunie, over here."

As I saw Rikku I felt cold stares surrounding me.

"Yunie, I'm gonna introduce to you the popular guys, until now."

Any seconds from now, especially when I'm gonna be introduced to 'them', I felt that my life was over. When I was facing them with Rikku beside me.

"Yunie!"

Then my reverie of thoughts was broken by Rikku.

"Yunie, this is Tidus, and the new guy."

Then no one was replying from the two guys. Then a sudden fury went up to me telling me that this is not a good thing happening, and I should do something about it. Then Rikku broke the silence.

"Hey Tidus? Who's the new guy?"

Then there was no answer except a sudden smirk from him and treating us like the other normal people.

"Can you move?"

Then I turned to Rikku seeing her face all shocked. And when the 'Tidus' guy bumped our shoulders intentionally, I felt the fury burst already, from the beginning when I saw that Tidus guy, I knew that he would be so a backstabber.

"That's it! That's it Rikku, I'll show that Tidus guy."

"No Yunie, you don't have to mess wit-"

"Hey you what's your problem!"

I don't know where that came from, just slipped out of my mouth. Maybe because of my fury awhile ago, now he's not answering back… I just need to make my voice louder.

"ARE YOU SCARED OF ME!"

Now I felt that everybody in the campus stopped with their conversation with each other and started to stare at us. Then Tidus turned around seeing me with my orange halter top and flared pants and my long sash belt, and especially, my bi-colored eyes.

"So, are you challenging me, weird eyes?"

"Yeah what do you think blondie?"

Then the people around us, surrounded us causing us to be inside the huge circle and they keep on giving their opinions like 'She's in for it', 'she's so gonna be in big trouble.', 'Nice knowing her…', but some other people just looked at them fascinated at their fight.

"Why would I waste my time on you anyway?"

When Tidus turned his back on me, I just had the courage to put the fight back up.

"What a crybaby… Yeah he's right why would someone like a crybaby waste his time on me?"

I think that sentence that I told him was something that hit him and stopped his walking and turned faced me again with his deep blue eyes that I think were fuming with anger.

"So crybaby you say! You bi-colored eye weirdo, you shouldn't even exist in this world."

"Now you say that I shouldn't exist in this world? But will a blondie with a gruff attitude should be?"

Oh my gosh, I think he's going to hit me, I just closed my eyes waiting for a hard blow towards my face, am I still going to live? I can now feel his his hands inching towards my face, but it stopped?

Then when I opened my eyes I saw Sir Auron holding Tidus' arm- wait, Sir Auron, isn't he the teacher of my homeroom class?

"I believe you're late for your class, Mr. Yoshinori, in fact almost all of the campus is since you made them. So for that matter, you and Ms- Kitase, are having a week detention… starting now, so all of you, get to your classes now! Move it now! Double time!"

_End of POV Yuna_

While they were going to their perspective classes, Yuna found out that she was with Tidus, in her very first class, in her very first day in this school, and especially, in her very first detention, she was quite annoyed since she has to spend the whole day with him after school, and during.

_At the detention…_

Yuna was walking with Rikku down the hallway, while Tidus suddenly bumped Yuna, causing all her books to fall down. Then Tidus saw Yuna having in his face a smirk.

"Watch it, freak!"

Rikku shouted out as Tidus continued to run down the hallway, to the classroom where Yuna would spend all her precious time with a blondie crybaby like him.

"I can't believe I have to spend my time with him…"

Yuna complained making Rikku comfort her a little. 'this is gonna be a long fight….' Rikku thought.

A/N:

Sorry if we have to stop right there… we'll have the 3rd chap uploaded any day now.


	3. 1st things with my enemy, how ironic

_**Disclaimer: we don't own any stuff bout dat squaresoft or any finalfantasy whatever thingies… you know what I mean!**_

_**A/N:**_

**_Hey guys were sorry if the 1st chapter sucked, so much… we'll try our best to make the other chapters very enjoyable! And oh yeah, special thanks to our reviewer, darkestsoul, thanks a lot for the encouragement and the reviews… so here's the part where Tidus and Yuna will be in the detention thing… hope you enjoy! Ü, _**

_**And oh yeah almost forgot, you see, we had this kinda of bit of "less" together with each other, so I'm Eliza one of the 3 who's writing this fic… and this chapter. The next chapter would be April I think and the other would be Gella I think so… good luck for me, hope u enjoy reading!**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_POV Tidus_

I'm here now with this freak, gonna be stuck with her for 1 whole fuckin' week. Why not anybody else? Why her!

"So, Mr. Yoshinori and Ms. Kitase, Your 1st day here in Zanarkand high, 1st detention also…"

"Sir Auron, it's all because of her! Don't blame me, blame her!"

"Mr. Yoshinori, I'm greatly thwart by your decision, just stay there, and have your detention…"

I was so pissed off by this getting detention from nothing… Wait a sec, I'll pass that weirdo a note and telling her it was all her fault, not mine.

_Tidus' note:_

_This was your entire fault! If it wasn't for you, I should be hanging out with Gippal and Wakka, having a huge party at Gippal's house! _

When I passed this note to the bi-colored freak, she looked so pissed off too, and then starts to right back. When I received the paper, she wrote:

_Yuna's note_

_What do I care! If you hadn't dissed Rikku off, I shouldn't even bother noticing you, even if you're the last person alive._

ARGGHHHH…. I really hate her now! She's so getting into my nerves, why did she even hate me?

_Tidus' note _

_What the fuckin' hell is your problem! _

_Yuna's note_

_YOU ARE!_

_Tidus' note_

_WELL WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAD AT ME!_

_Yuna's note_

_WELL, WHY DON'T YOU ASK YOUR LOYAL FRIEND RIKKU! AFTER ALL, YOUR ALSO A **LOYAL** FRIEND!_

Then that hit me, Rikku? Well, I found a new and much cooler dude, new dude from the block. And well, I consider Rikku a loser already.

_Tidus' note_

_I consider her, A LOSER already, so back off FREAK! You're much more of a LOSER from her._

When eccentric weirdo received that note, she was fuming with anger then she suddenly crumpled it, WHY THE HELL DID SHE EVEN BOTHER CRUMPLING IT! Then when she finished crumpling and cursing the paper, she threw me her most EXPENSIVE ball pen, which almost hit my oh-so-ADORABLE sapphire eyes, oh how I SO loathe her now!

_End Tidus POV_

_Yuna POV _

Well, he deserves it… Like someone would love to stare at his "adorable" eyes, hey hold on, where the heck did that came from!

_End Yuna POV_

_After hours of waiting and giving each other death glares… _

When Auron closed the folder that he was writing into, putting F's in every test that he gets the chance to, he stood up then walked in front of the two rivals.

"Mr. Yoshinori, Ms. Kitase, I assume that you two learned your lesson for this day, and for the following days that would cover up for your detention. I believe that you can go now, and have a nice day to you two, and don't forget your detention tomorrow."

'Hatred' was written all over Auron's face for Yuna and Tidus, but, not only them… Almost everybody in Zanarkand high hates and despises Auron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When the two got out of the classroom… they were walking into the deserted hallways of Zanarkand high. When Tidus hurried up to go to Gippal's party, he noticed that Yuna was blocking his way walking so slow, deliberately.

"Would you move, weird eyes!"

Then Yuna didn't do anything but to ignore Tidus. Then Tidus can't stand her anymore, he let out one of his foot then tripped her down the floor with her books scattering all over. She picked it up like an innocent little child.

"Would you watch it!"

While Tidus was walking towards the door; his head was looking at Yuna at his back and laughing so boisterously.

While Yuna was picking up her stuff that was showered all over the hallway, Tidus just then bumped into the door causing him to lay down the floor. Then the laugh of Tidus was given to Yuna since she was laughing her heart out… Then Yuna stood up finishing picking up all her things then she walked pass by Tidus, in a sitting position rubbing his head that was so sore, saying her last words to him,

"Have a nice party, Tidus…"

Then she just walked outside Zanarkand high still giggling, while Tidus was left alone the hallways of Zanarkand high, he screamed so loud then stomped his feet to go to the party, that would make things better.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_At Yuna's dorm…_

Yuna was still giggling to herself even though she was inside her dorm, she hung up her jacket. And the usual, Rikku's munching down the 'Ruffles' potato chips with 'Ruffles' sour cream n' onion dip (A/N: disclaimer again… I don't own Ruffles!) Then she keeps on screaming to the TV some weird stuff, like she's talking to the TV, maybe even talking to the persons in the soap opera that she usually watches every single day, like she would die if she misses an episode.

One time, when we were at school, we had to stay an overnight to study the stars without anything except our sleeping bags, oh the torture at that time. Then, she was acting like a retarded person, staying in one position in one place since she didn't watch that soap opera, what a weird addiction, but anyway… she really loves that soap opera, wonder what will happen to her if it would end…

"Rikku, when would you even stop watching that show?"

"SHHH! Quiet Yunie, Ronnie is about to say to Cara something very important!"

"Whatever…"

Then Yuna hopped beside Rikku started to watch too then relaxed eating the Ruffles potato chips.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Rikku _and Yuna _, which by the way also got carried away in watching it since she's got nothing to do, was almost going to be in their deepest emotions and their eyes were watery already, they saw that Lulu went inside the dorm, she was dripping wet.

"Mind if you even the leave the key spare key on top of the ledge!"

"Lulu! Be quiet!"

Yuna was now like in Rikku's place which was so serious in watching it. Then Lulu nodded her head sideways then shrugged her shoulders. She then walked towards the cabinet and browsed for some clothes. While she was doing this, she was so shocked that they both screamed.

"What the heck is the problem between that TV and you two? Yuna I thought that you thought that that soap opera is so childish? Now I think that you two are so-"

Then Yuna got up from the sofa and realized that she was crying with Rikku in that soap opera… crying with the soap opera! What the-

"Sorry Lulu, I can't do anything, I was so bored… "

"Yeah, but I think Yunie here likes the soap opera!"

"I do not Rikku!"

"Yes you do Yunie! Admit it!"

"No Rikku, I don't like it…"

"Then why'd you cry?"

"Well, um... uh-"

Then Yuna's thinking gave up since Lulu cut it. She then shook her thoughts off her then continued on what she was about to tell them.

"Guys, Lakka, I mean, Wakka invited me in this party, wanna come?"

Then Rikku just hopped from the sofa then went to her cabinet and searched for clothes.

"Well, I suppose that that's a yes from Rikku, how bout' you Yuna?"

"Maybe… If you tell me first if, you're going out with Wakka, aren't you?"

Then Lulu was speechless, her eyes widen, she flushed a little.

"Yuna, why would you think such thing! I mean, why would I go out like a person like him?"

"Just asking Lulu, don't be so affected…"

Then Yuna got to her room leaving Lulu with that facial expression.

_After all of them got ready… almost…_

Rikku got a khaki mini-skirt (as usual) which she got in Guess and an orange normal tank-top which she bought in Gap. Yuna got her denim pleated knee-high skirt in Bayo with some strappy high-heeled sandals Chocolate trading company and her maroon spaghetti strap top which she got in Marks and Spencer. Lulu got her black capris pants and dark green half-sleeveless half-long sleeves in People are people, with a finishing touch of a barrette.

_After doing some final touches of their make-up and went to the party… _

"And one more thing YUNA, Tidus is going to pick us up since we don't know where Gippal's house ok?"

"WHAT! THAT JERK IS GOING TO PICK US UP!"

"Yeah Yuna, and one more thing, why are you so **affected?"**

Lulu emphasized the affected word and said it in a mocking way since it was a table-turning scene, between Lulu and Yuna.

"And Rikku hurry it up we don't want to keep Tidus waiting."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they got themselves ready, Tidus was in there, in his to be said 'oh-so-beautiful' car, keeps on beeping annoyingly.

"Would you be quiet in beeping it! You'll wake up the person who's in charge here!"

When the three girls were inside the car, Tidus fixed his front mirror; he faced it to Yuna which once again gave him a 'death' glare. Then when all of them were inside the 'Ferrari' red (A/N: disclaimer again… I don't own Ferrari cars! Ok? If I were, then I would give each one of you one… hehe, anywayz, back to the story!) a.k.a. the oh-so-beautiful sports (or I think it was a racing car? Whatever…) car of Tidus, no one spoke except a moment of silence.

After a few minutes of stillness, they stopped in an 'alike' mansion which by the way had a fountain in front and a pathway going to a white house, not even a house, but a _big _house.

It was not only this, they saw a few, not only few, but a lot of couples making out with each other, some people even flirting and seducing each other in groups. Well, this made Yuna an awkward situation for her; will she even want to go in such party?

Then Tidus went down to go to the party and not minding about us inside the car. Then he just started to do some signals to the guys (or even the guys to him) in such passion with the girls that they were making out with, and then he didn't even bother about the rumbling sound of the sounds outside. He didn't even worry about the girls surrounding him, like he's an expert that were seducing him, and holding up their skirts almost showing all of their legs.

_POV of Yuna_

Why would people even want to have that thing with him? He's like been used for every party that he goes to. Like every party, even every night, he would have a girl in his bedroom. He would just choose that girl and throw her away after she's been used, what a jerk.

Why can't he just be like any ordinary person? But no… he's the most popular guy in school, wait- why the heck am I even looking into his worthless piece of crap life! Why am I even in this party? Well, maybe because, I'm been forced to this thing anyway, but what a useless party, we even still have school tomorro-

"YUNIE!"

Then my chain of thoughts was broken by Rikku who was knocking outside the car which that was the part where I knew that I was the only one who was inside the car.

I went outside hearing the banging of the sound only be louder than ever. Having this party a real wild one I suppose…

When I had inside my thoughts that this would be wilder when I go in this mansion, I had to go, just rest in the dorm would do- just need to see where Rikku and Lulu is.

When I tapped Rikku at the back,

"Rikku, I think I should better go."

Bad luck, it wasn't Rikku.

"Back off, freak."

Ok, be cool Yuna. Oh there's Rikku…

"Rikku, I've been looking all over for you, well you see I'll go ahea-"

"Watch it, weirdo!"

Ok, this party is getting weird and me, embarrassing. Ok, now there's Rikku, with her mini-skirt, and her hair, her shirt, her- whatever, I really need to go back; I can't stand this no longer.

"Rikku?"

When the blonde-hair look alike Rikku, turned around me, I just closed my eyes, hoping that it was Rikku, but thinking that it wasn't her. But thank Yevon, it was her.

"Yes Yunie?"

"Well, you see Rikku, I need to- um…- finish some school work, forgot all about it."

Then I just put there my sweetest smile that would plead to Rikku that I wanted badly to go home.

"Ok Yunie!"

Then she got back to her normal position, talking with a guy, well actually, I think flirting with him. But anyway…

When I went outside to go and have a peaceful moment at the dorm which we actually sneaked out (since dorms usually have curfew, but at this rate, we sneaked out, when in times of desperation…)

_At the so called 'peaceful' dorm that Yuna says it is… (Yuna POV)_

"Whew, what a party, such parties just becomes weirder and weirder every day…"

Then I went straight to the bathroom. I thought that I needed a rewarding, relaxing, peaceful, calming, long and hot bath. From the start of this day, never knew that it would be so- so stressful, with the Tidus 1st day of school, and Tidus 1st detention, and Tidus 1st party, and Tidus 1st enemy, what's up with him, why is it that he's always there every single 1st thingies, here in Zanarkand high.

Oh how I love that smell of the Bubble bath lavender chamomile that was a gift from Seymour, never knew that he would be a _huge _lesbian. He would always hug up the shower and finish up my hair product when he visited Besaid, now I don't know if he lives there, since he had this astronomical hair that he says "it's style Yuna", when I was in Besaid with dad, and those were one of the reasons why I chose to have a dorm and chose Zanarkand high instead of Besaid.

This is so relaxing, having the dorm all by myself without any sight of Rikku being so loud and Lulu being so a pessimist. The soothing scent of my lavender chamomile Shampoo, that was a side gift from him to, really hits the spot, I can even be here all day long… Or even sleep here.

_The next day…_

Hmmm… wonder what's Rikku and Lulu taking so long. What time is it anyway-

WHAT THE HELL? IT'S 7:45 IN THE MORNING!

Ok, what the hell am I going to do, running around in circles wont do any good, ok deep breath Yuna put yourself together and most of all don't panic… argh. Ok first of all I need to calm down second get ready for school must get today's clothes uhmm.. this sleeveless rockstar shirt should do and this faded jeans should do

after a few minutes - -

"What? 8 already?"

oh just great! Late for class what could ever go wrong now? Then again… Yevon do hate me? Why all this torture ? why? why? I didn't deserve this I did good? What did I do now? _Tidus…_ what the? Except him, he's not human!

_After a few, not only a few, but a LOT of jogging, not only jogging, but running!_

Then I opened the door, finding myself being the center of attention of all the people and them silent, but only finding that it was me, they turned their heads and continued their conversation with each other. And me, I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head sideways and found where Lulu and Rikku were sitted, but when I was about to go there, all of them stopped what their doing and looked at the person who just went in.

_Why people want to get their hands on Tidus! _

I stood there cross-arms looking at him I knew it he is just a minor why would he drink alcoholic drinks look at him he's all wobbly and stuff and what! Wha… he locked me down on the floor not only that he stole my first kiss…. All of the people keeps on talking and stuff I quickly shoved him at the other side I could feel piercing death glares from all of the girls in our class talk about envy…

And one more thing… what a luck that Auron was there all along, and now he I think gave us another of his greatly rewarding prized possession of having the control of his students, a stupid detention with this jerk.

"Mr. Yoshinori and Ms. Kitase, I think you deserved an extension for that detention, these noises can even be heard down the hallway, please both of you, get up and I have an announcement to make."

_**A/N:**_

**_Um… see you in the next next next chapter… by the way, boomie's gonna be writing the next chapter and the next chapter would be gella hehe… so hope u enjoy and don't forget reviews! And oh yeah before I forget, for dragonflyspongecola (did I get that right?) um… we used their both last names from the one who created them… you know, Yoshinori Kitase? Well anyway… hope you enjoyed!_**


	4. field trip part 1

_**a/n: **_

_**well it's finally my turn to write the fic it's been awhile since I last touched to computer and had to use the laptop at a friends house anyway this happened two days after the party at Gippal's hope you enjoy ………(murmurs)what a drag….**_

ÜüÜüÜüÜúÜüÜü

"Yunie!"

Are you awake already Rikku shouted while banging on yuna's door over and over until the bi-colored eyed brunette opened the door and shouted back..

"Rikku! Are you out of your mind? It's 5 in the morning and class starts at 7 did you lost what's left of your brain?"

Yuna said in a whisper but then rikku's urgent news woke her up and causes her to panic the whole morning packing clothes clips and even towels she didn't knew why but sir auron wanted them to bring these

_flashback- -_

"_class settle down!"_

_Still no one was reacting or listen on what he said he decided to take drastic measures..._

'_Whoever doesn't listen to right now will get detention for the whole week!"_

_With that everyone drop their subject and put all their attention to the furious teacher_

"_Alright now class I want all of you to listen and listen good"_

"…"

_Silence was overruling the classroom since all of them didn't want detention spoiling their plans on the week_

"_I want all of you to go to school tomorrow at 5 no exceptions no excuses and bring extra clothes and a towel don't ask why just bring it "_

_And with that the classroom was filled with rumors and conclusions, and groans of the students but with one bang one the board these quickly stopped _

_- - - - RING! - - -_

_- - End of flash back - -_

_Yuna POV_

"Oh Yevon why? Why? Why me did I do anything wrong? I do my homework I do all the chores around here I 'm nice to everyone at school………. Ok so not exactly everyone at school but does he actually pass as a human being? He 's just a big baby always needed to be pampered and what's with him. Just because his looks-"

Yuna's blabbing was cut off by Rikku

"Oh c'mon yunie he's almost the hottest guy at our school!"

"Almost?"

She repeated in her mind 'hmmm…. Rikku said "almost" I don't get it he is the most popular guy in school and I know Rikku she would over exaggerate about his sapphire eyes , his buff body………wait…wait where did that came from? My trance was broken by a loud yell...

"Yunie we need to hurry already? No time for daydreams c'mon "

"oh yea what about lulu?"

"Well it's like this Wakka picked her up awhile ago so that leaves you and me and a 3 block walk I guess?"

"How about run?"

End of POV

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**a/n: this happened after the incident at the previous chapter**

"Alright class I have kept you waiting long enough"

All of the student's eyes were on him because of a sudden curiosity of why they were here so early and what's with the casual get up of this weird and hated teacher?

"today we are going on a field trip to study speed and acceleration and of course velocity…"

Their scream can be heard through out of the campus of excitement

"Can we pick our partners?" asked Tidus

"No this is one of the math projects that is about half of what your grade will be. And besides you have detention with Ms.kitase anyway"

"WHAT!"

He was sshhh by his other classmates this really ticked him off

"Ok ok fine I'll stop!"

He murmured cursing words under his voice. and a couple of girls were chatting about him again on how cute he looks when his mad this made him well feel better after all he was a chick magnet ever since high school this made him big-headed .

"now all of you listen for your partners"

Melissa and John

Riley and Cleo

Sabrina and Marine

-more names were called - -

Rikku…….

Oh please be lulu oh please be lulu oh please be lulu she said over and over again.

And Gippal

"Oh Shit!"

She said it out loud again everyone was laughing and pointing fingers but one especially her cousin and best friend

Rikku POV

Yevon no! No! No! why ? I tell you I've done my part but what do you do send me to the devil's lair why do you like to play with me like this I -I

"Hey Cid's girl!"

"I told you I was drunk!"

" what I just called you geezzz"

Oh Yevon I'm losing it maybe yunie is right I lost what's left of my mind why in the whole class why him! It could be shelinda Marvin or or I don't know why him the karma is getting to me.

Lulu and Wakka

Was the last pair I heard maybe because if I wasn't partnered with this jerk I've known who was partnered with who I hate him I hate Him or do I? Wha? Ok he looks kinda cute when his working and his…. Rikku snap out of it.

"Ok class the bus is going to pick us up and just a reminder it is a science project so take it seriously! Alright everyone out!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_At the bus_

Oh Yevon how am I going to survive 3 hour s seated next to this one –eyed freak well actually it was my fault that he has only one eye it all began when I was 13 at the calm lands..

_- - flashback - -_

"_C'mon Gippal it's only a chocobo it's not going to hurt you see it's so calm and cute"_

"_Oh no I am not getting near that thing!"_

_Gippal unwillingly followed rikku to the chocobo it was fun until…_

"_GIPPAL! Get away form there right now!" Rikku screamed _

_Gippal being his usual self was to stubborn self didn't listen to rikku's yelling didn't listen to rikku's yelling _

"_c'mon Rikku it's just a chocobo!" Gippal said with a few laugh escaping him _

_His laughing was cut short by the so called "calm chocobo" kicked Gippal right on the face and you bet Rikku was having mixed feelings either to laugh or help him out Gippal cried which made Rikku feel bad. Good thing Cid saw this and quickly called the paramedics _

_- - ­End of flashback - -_

Remembering that made me laugh out of nowhere good thing Yuna saw me and made me stop to think of it she didn't even ask me why I'm laughing good thing she is not that curious today or else I'll be dead before we get to the so called "place where to study the project" Great here comes the one-eyed chocobo phobia guy just my luck.

"Hey Cid's girl, saved me a seat?"

"well actually I have no other choice and the name is Rikku!"

"yea yea I know…

God he's really changed form the wimp he was back at home

"Hey! Got some chips there!"

"Yes I do but there is no way your getting one unless you ………hmmm let me think"

"C'mon Rix I mean it I'm hungry give me some!"

He's so annoying infuriating irritating he's the most annoying guy I've ever seen and also a loser think of like this I well built body the most irresistible smirk and the voice then you found out that he is scared of chocobos sit doesn't fit him exactly. But I still can't get over that he is the big dope that got kicked by a chocobo the thought still nags on the back of my brain I can't help but laugh

"Cid's Girl? Are you there?"

"huh?"

Was the only thing I can replay I mean it great he is getting really annoying now just my luck………….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile……._

"This all your fault if you hadn't raped me in front the class we would've in this mess you pervert!"

"what how should I know I was still having a hangover! '

"but that's no reason to kiss me in front of the whole class moron!"

"well if you weren't on my way you would've save yourself form the torture weirdo!"

Yuna POV

Great now I'm stuck here with Blondie and my cousin is having her worse trip ever what could go wrong now?...

"Ms.Kitase and Mr. Yoshinori I would like to inform you that you will be partners for the duration of this project"

Nice one sir Auron! Can't you give me a break Yevon are enjoying what you are doing cause I know I had enough it's always tidus everywhere anywhere I 'm at he is there let me think here my first day was with Tidus my first fight was with him my first detention was with him and even my first kiss was with him Yevon I'm around him to damn much and even a project that is to far now I'll probably fail because of him argh…. Why? I ask is it karma? C'mon he does not deserve being treated like a equal human being he is just to ………………..repulsive.

"Watch it! Your bags are hitting me!"

"Well I'm sorrrrry Mr. I-have-delicate-skin!"

You see he cares more about himself than other's and I'm a girl what a self centered jerk he is driving me nuts! Argh… While in the bus trip…

Yuna and Tidus was facing their opposites sides and always had silence. Then when Yuna was hungry she decided to get her Doritos Nachos chips bag (disclaimer don't own Doritos ok?) , but when she rummaged around her bag, she saw that it was lost, now how is she going to live here with no food and with Mr. Arrogant?

Then when she heard some crunching, she saw her bag of chips with Tidus.

"That's mine you blondie!"

Then he still stared outside the window, which awhile ago he pushed me right out of that seat even though I was there first

"move it jerk!"

"you fugly bitch how dare you!"

- -there was a moment of silence- -

End of POV

after a few hours

(A/n: still in Rikku POV)

"Rikku! Hey are you alive? Cid's girls?"

"Wha?"

Just my luck by the time Gippal finally quiet down I find myself here already I just want to scream to much thinking I think my head overloaded .

"We're the only ones here! If you exclude Lulu and Wakka and Yuna and tidus who just arrived "

"What?"

"I have no one to talk to so I thought to myself: why not wake Cid's girl instead?"

"I told you once and a thousand times DON"T CALL ME CID"S GIRL!"

"and YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT!"

Ok that was weird it just pissed me off when people call me "Cid's girl" I hate it .makes me feel to dependant on pops which I am not! Stupid Gippal. I bet he doesn't even know what we're going to do here still you got to admit he looks cute when he is totally clueless wha? Where did that came from oh Yevon I've been hanging around yunie too much

"OH NO!"

Bad start Rikku……Great now I got less than 12 hours to be called crazy Just great……………….what could go wrong now! Argh this day is becoming the worst I knew it because to be partnered with Mr.Chocophobia here started it what a day………..

End of POV

O0o0o0o0o0o0

_Out of the bus _

"Now students I want you to line up and get the ticket and the check list for this project"

Auron said with a stern voice. All of the students rejoiced to see that the project will be held at the theme park. But some had second thoughts because some of them are scared of heights or normally vomit at speedy rides. Except for one Girl who sure is excited.

"YES! This day is finally turning to a good day!"

"Would you shut up!"

Gippal said with a smirk on his face. This seems to piss Rikku off again. And she would probably kill Gippal in the near future and this made her glare at everyone who stares at Gippal.

Rikku POV

That does it he is getting hurt I'll show him that Guy alright better think what could I do to humiliate him oh it has to be grand all of those years he has been a pain in ass jerk and know his getting it what could I do hmmmm…..

"Hey Cid's girl we're next!"

"What? But I'm not ready yet!"

Great I still don't have a plan well I can think while we're in the park so anyway what about… no to simple….how about no to little and he'll probably make a counter my prank with his he is such a creep. Finally I can get off the damn bus but after 9 hours I'll be back there no! better not waste time. After finally thinking about it this trip ain't so bad after all until this stupid bus tripped me and again this day is the worst ever I wish that the world would be showered by meteors thus end world but noooo! I had to be the most unluckiest person in the universe right now you why the fucking bus did this I fell on top off Gippal great a rumor must be starting right now just my luck. I was pulled back to spira by a certain male voice.

"hey Rikku can you get off me ?"

Yea I forgot that I was still on top of him my world is ending I knew it thinking this hard would do this to me .he does look hot in this position….Not again I'm blaming Yunie for this.

"You shit –head how dare you do this to me!"

"Hey you fell on me remember?"

"Are you blaming me?"

"YES I'M BLAMING YOU! What to hard to understand?""

Oh no he didn't he is so getting it. I didn't intentionally fell right argh t's not his fault too wha? But I can't afford to lose this one

"no don't worry I understand…..-"

"Good then say sorry Cid's Girl!"

"I understand that you are a complete PERVERT"

"WHAT?"

"

Just walk away Rikku just walk away……..I kept telling myself

_**a/n: sorry for the long wait I was busy this summer and there two chapters for this and I'll be writing the next one too hehehe**_


End file.
